


Summer Love

by LarryLovesRainbows



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryLovesRainbows/pseuds/LarryLovesRainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis todos los veranos pasa sus vacaciones en la playa, sin amigos, sin tecnológia, sin comida chatarra, sólo él y su familia juntos por un mes.</p>
<p>Para Harry es su primer verano en la playa, sólo sus libros favoritos, su hermana y su madre.</p>
<p>Ellos son vecinos ¿Qué pasará? En un mes pueden pasar muchas cosas, desde el odio hasta el amor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo.

Otro verano más que será un sufrimiento sin fin. 31 días sin televisión, sin internet, sin mis amigos, solo con mi molesta familia. Ya paso demasiado tiempo con mi familia, ¿para que pasar un mes extra? Lo peor es que es a solas, con el aburrimiento de mi madre y las bromas de mi hermana. ¡Perfecto, hermoso!

A todos les parece genial viajar a la playa todos los veranos, pero ¿Trece veranos seguidos, sin tecnología? Eso no es para mí y nunca lo será, me gusta la tranquilidad pero es demasiada tranquilidad, sin vecinos o autopistas cerca no me puedo acostumbrar. Pareciera que es en el medio de la nada. El arena le da el aspecto de desierto que tanto me imagino.

Mi único amigo en las "aburridas" vacaciones es mi subconsciente, ya somos mejores amigos es algo tonto pero cierto, ya que con Lottie no puedo contar más.

Apenas comienza el verano pero ya quiero que finalice o que pase algo interesante en este mes, necesito algo que sacuda mi cabeza de buena manera.


	2. Capítulo Uno: "Un nuevo verano."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El día comienza, y con él, un niño de rizos y orbes esmeralda llega para pasar un verano en la playa.

Era de mañana, de vacaciones, oh, Dios. Me levanté de la cama después de haber pensado bastante sobre qué hacer este verano, como lo venía haciendo desde hace algunos veranos que se volvían interminables con mi molesta familia.

Estaba casi desnudo, sólo en ropa interior, ya que no desempaqué mi ropa o al menos un pijama. Tenía una verdadera flojera cuando llegué por la noche, esas vacaciones parecían ser tan aburridas como las últimas tres. Sentía que era cosa de las edad.

— ¿Louis, estás despierto?—preguntó mi madre desde la cocina, gritando para que pueda oír.

—Si, mamá. —respondí lo más alto que pude.

—Vístete, iremos a saludar a los vecinos.

—Al fin vecinos. —Susurré emocionado—Ya voy mamá.

Al lado de la casa en que vivíamos durante el verano había otra igual pero pintada de verde. Esa pertenecía a una anciana que falleció y por alguna extraña razón se la dejó a mi madre; y desde entonces estuvo en renta. Pero nadie la rentaba, y esa era la causa de mi emoción, conocería a nuevas personas algo muy interesante. Podría encontrar a un niño que le gustara jugar conmigo, alguien con quien pueda llevarme fantástico sin discutir.

Busqué ropa en las maletas. Una camiseta blanca a rayas azules, un pantalón de mezclilla azul y las vans negras que siempre usaba.

Bajé las escaleras apresurado, tanto que en el último escalón casi salgo rodando gracias a mi emoción, pero quería llegar rápido y aprovechar cada segundo de ese verano. Me dirigí a la cocina, Lottie y mi madre estaban desayunando ¡Sin mí! Siempre me esperaban aunque pasaran horas, lo hacían. Ese día no me esperaron a mi fortuna.

— Oh, cariño, lo siento mucho. Debimos haberte esperado pero es que queríamos ayudar a los vecinos de inmediato —se disculpó mi madre apenada por lo hecho—Siéntate, te guarde panqueques y café. Hay tostadas en la alacena.

—Gracias, mami —agradecí mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa.

—Cuando acabes, búscame al lado, yo te presentaré a los vecinos.

Mi madre se fue con Lottie, quedándome solo desayunando en silencio.

Al terminar de desayunar, dejé las cosas en el fregadero para que mi madre las lavara más tarde, lo hubiese hecho de no ser que habían vecinos.

Corrí hasta la casa vecina y allí estaban mi madre, Lottie y los vecinos. Eran tres, una madre y dos hijos, la hija tenía un largo cabello lacio y era bastante delgada, el hijo tenía lo que parecía un sedoso cabello rizado y en sus manos un libro.

Llegué e inmediatamente el niño se dio vuelta fijando sus ojos verdes en los míos.


	3. Capítulo Dos: "Libros para el rizado."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis lleva a Harry —el vecino— a su escondite secreto. Allí descubre algo trágico para Harry además de su pasión por los libros. El primer día de playa comienza de a poco.

Sus rizos parecían de niña pero me gustaban de cierto modo, quedaban bien con sus ojos verdes, y no a cualquier podría quedarle bien algo así.

—Hola, cariño —dijo mi madre al verme llegar—. Ellos son Anne, Gemma y Harry. Se quedarán por veinte días.

—Hola, preciosura. —saludó la joven señora que suponía que era Anne—. Ellos son mis hijos Gemma y Harry. Les encantaría conocer la playa, en especial Harry, él está emocionado desde hace un mes. ¿Podrías mostrarle la playa?

—Por supuesto señora, no hay problema.

—Llámame Anne. Vayan a recorrer, en un rato los llamaré para el almuerzo.

Agarré a Harry del brazo y lo llevé a mi escondite secreto: una pequeña casa a orillas del mar. Allí tenía libros, revistas y fotos con mis amigos y familia, todo eso me mantenía cuerdo, excepto las fotos de mi familia.

Al llegar subimos la pequeña escalera, Harry tenía su libro en la mano por lo que me vi obligado a lanzarlo por la ventana, por suerte estaba abierta.

Entramos a la casa, allí seguían mis cosas y algunos almohadones que servían como asiento. Me senté sobre uno, acomodando uno a mi lado para Harry.

— ¿Te gusta, Harry? —él solo asintió—Habla, no tengas miedo. ¿Quieres leer un libro?

—No. Solo llévame a casa —pidió un poco asustado. El entusiasmo del cual hablaba su madre parecía no existir conmigo.

— ¿Por qué? Apenas llegamos —bufé agachando la mirada.  
—Sé que no quieres ser mi amigo, nadie quiere serlo. —mi nuevo pequeño amigo estaba a punto de romper en llanto.

—No llores, pequeño. Yo si quiero ser tu amigo ¿Quién no quiere serlo? Pareces simpático y tienes que demostrarlo —dije con una gran sonrisa.

Harry se tranquilizó un poco con mis palabras. Tomó una bocanada de aire y agarró su libro y comenzando a leer con suma atención.

— ¿Qué lees? —pregunté, sentía curiosidad, ya que hacía veinte minutos lo tenía en sus pequeñas manos.

—El Principito. ¿Lo leíste?

—Si. Sólo por una tarea escolar, tuve que leerlo frente toda la clase. Sinceramente ese libro me trae malos recuerdos.

— ¿Qué es lo que causó eso? Debe haber una razón para que traiga malos recuerdos —dijo Harry con timidez.

—Al momento de tener que leerlo frente a toda la clase me puse de pie para caminar hacia el frente y casi tropiezo, cuando las palabras no salían de mi boca sentí orinarme, por suerte eso fue una ilusión. Fue un día pésimo.

—Suena feo —musitó mientras se acostaba en el suelo de madera—. Los días de lluvias son los que me traen malos recuerdos. Mi padre falleció un día de lluvia, y... sólo ese es un mal recuerdo, pero duele como si fueran demasiados —suspiró cerrando los ojos para evitar llorar.

Hice una mueca sin saber que decir y agarré uno de mis tantos libros, abriéndolo en cualquier lado e iniciando la lectura que no pensaba iniciar, pero la situación me incomodaba un poco. Pero Harry hizo lo mismo que yo quedándonos así por media hora casi leyendo diferentes libros cada uno. Cuando nos aburrimos, sólo nos fuimos.

Bajamos las escaleras, Harry mordía su libro mientras bajaba temeroso, la casita estaba a dos metros de altura. Ya había pasado tiempo desde que nos alejamos de la casa, por lo que Anne llamaría en cualquier momento, y eso fue lo que sucedió. Echamos a correr, la casa quedaba a doscientos metros de nuestra ubicación y había que llegar rápido. Llegamos y la hermana de Harry estaba sentada en la escalera de la casa escribiendo sobre la arena con un palo. Apenas nos vio llegar se entró a la casa corriendo asustada como si hubiésemos matado a alguien frente a sus ojos y fuera una testigo clave.

Entramos y Gemma estaba agitada por correr, hablándole a su madre. Mi madre y Lottie se miraban confundidas.

— Gemma, tranquilízate. Cuenta ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Anne calmada ante la situación.

—¡Había una araña al lado de la escalera! —gritó Gemma aterrorizada.

— Fue solo una araña, cariño. Siéntate a comer que luego iremos a la playa. —ordenó entre risas.

Tomé asiento en la mesa del lado izquierdo, junto a Harry que estaba sentado sobre una gran manta que lo hacía ver más alto en esa silla .Él era bajo, pero no tanto, solo teníamos cinco centímetros de diferencia.

Comimos en silencio, pero ambas madres hablaban sobre cómo consiguieron la casa de playa, algo totalmente aburrido. Mientras tanto yo observaba que Harry solo picoteaba su comida, parecía no tener ganas de comer. Al terminar mi madre le ofreció ayuda a Anne para recoger la mesa, esta se negó pero la ayudó sin importar lo que dijera.

A los veinte minutos ya estábamos listos para afrontar el calor de la playa. Harry estaba cubierto de protector solar, mi hermana lucía el bikini que tanto quería usar, Gemma lo único que quería hacer era tocar el agua sin importarle como estuviera. El entusiasmo se sentía en el aire.

El primer día de playa iba a comenzar.


	4. Capítulo Tres: "Olas congeladas."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El primer día de playa comienza oficialmente. Harry no sabe nadar y Louis se ofrece a enseñarle lo que sabe.

Harry y yo estábamos tomados de las manos, algo raro sabiendo que apenas lo conocía, pero la emoción nos consumía. Nos preparábamos para correr hacia el agua. Lottie y Gemma estaban hablando de chicos, ropa y esas cosas de chicas que no me interesaban.

Anne salió de la casa con unas bolsas y unas sillas plegables, tenía sus brazos ocupados, así que la ayudé con las sillas, recibiendo una sonrisa de su parte. Mi madre, al verme cargando las cosas, me las arrebató para que pueda ir con Harry.

Estábamos parados en frente de las escaleras de la casa verde, esperando a que terminen de organizar los bolsos. Harry solo miraba hacia el mar, esperando el momento para correr.

Terminaron con las cosas, y tomé la pequeña mano de Harry para comenzar a correr al mar.

—A la cuenta de tres Harry —dije tomando la mano de Harry con fuerza.

—Uno.—chilló nervioso.

—Dos.

—Tres.—dijimos al mismo tiempo mientras corríamos al agua.

Apenas nuestros pies lograron tocar el agua salimos. El agua se sentía congelada. Harry no quería sacar sus piecitos del agua, pero el frío lo obligó como a mí.

Gemma y Lottie se metieron sin problema mientras hablaban, parecían conocerse por más tiempo con todo lo que estaban hablando.

Yo y Harry apenas hablábamos, todo por culpa de su timidez que no lo dejaba entablar una conversación.

—Harry, cariño, ve al agua —ordenó su madre—. No vinimos para quedarnos parados en la arena.

—Pero mami, el agua está muy fría —se excusó Harry mientras fingía temblar.

—Amor, es solo cuando entras, verás que luego de unos minutos sentirás caliente el agua y no querrás salir —dijo Anne entre risas.

— Bueno, mamá —respondió rindiéndose —. Sólo porque tú siempre tienes la razón y por ser el primer día.

Harry se deshizo de su camiseta dejando ver su torso blanco con pequeños lunares. Yo hice lo mismo, solo que no soy ni blanco o con lunares por el cuerpo; solo tengo mi piel color caramelo y mi pequeña mancha de nacimiento cerca de la costilla izquierda.

— ¡Harry, una carrera hasta el agua!.—grité entusiasmado, el mencionado asintió y al finalizar la cuenta regresiva, corrimos hasta el mar desde nuestras ubicaciones. Apenas mis pies tocaron el agua, comencé a nadar, pero Harry se quedó varado en la orilla sin hacer nada.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté preocupado acomodando mi cabello.

—Nada sólo que...—respondió rascándose la nuca sin terminar la frase.

—Sólo que...

—No sé nadar.—Dijo avergonzado.

—No te preocupes, Louis William Tomlinson te enseñará.

—¿De enserio?—Preguntó sorprendido.

—Si, será fácil.— aseguré —Toma mi mano y ven conmigo, confía en mí.— Tomó mi mano y se adentró al mar asustado.—Sigue mis pasos, no te pasará nada si estás con el mejor maestro del mundo entero.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

Harry miraba el agua que le llegaba a la cintura asustado, pensando que se ahogaría con ese poco.

—Tienes que tomar aire —copió mi acción inflando sus cachetes como globos—. Y metes tu cabeza en el agua.—Volví a tomar aire y comencé a nadar.

—¿Solo eso?—preguntó Harry dudoso.

—Hmm... sí. ¿Qué más quieres saber?

—Quiero nadar como lo haces tú, Lou.

—No sé cómo explicarte —dije nervioso.

—Muéstrame, copiaré lo que hagas —asentí y repetí el procedimiento anterior, tomé aire, metí mi cabeza en el agua y comencé a nadar tratando de que mis movimientos sean notorios para que pueda entender.

—¿Entendiste? —pregunté al sacar mi cabeza del agua.

—Tomo aire, me meto en el agua, mis brazos como mariposa de arriba abajo y chapoteo con mis pies ¿Es así?

—Si es así, muy bien.—dije mostrando una sonrisa.

—Gracias Lou.—al decirme esas palabras, se abalanzó sobre mí haciéndome caer en el agua.

Nos levantamos rápido, por suerte no nos ahogamos, solo reímos por lo sucedido. Gemma y Lottie reaccionaron de la misma manera al pasar cerca nuestro.

Después de varios intentos fallidos, Harry pudo nadar perfectamente, se lo tomó muy enserio y se fue a unos veinte metros de distancia de donde se encontraba su hermana y Lottie, apenas lo podía ver.

Se podría ahogar.

—¡Harry, ven aquí! ¡Allí te ahogarás! —grité preocupado, no quería que nada malo le sucediera. Él no escuchó, solo siguió nadando.

Nadé lo más rápido que pude hasta donde se encontraba el rizado.

Estaba nadando emocionado, sin saber el peligro en el que se encontraba. Sería imposible sacarlo del agua.

—Harry tienes que ir allí, te ahogaras aquí.

—No me pasará nada —Dijo sin que le importara la situación.

—Harry, el agua te llega al mentón, te ahogarás.

—¿Y tú qué sabes?

—Esta parte es peligrosa las olas, llegarán en cualquier momento —dije señalando las olas a los lejos.

—No lo sé ¿Por qué creerte? Tú no quieres ser mi amigo.

—Sí que quiero, sino no estaría tratando de evitar que te ahogues. Yo te prometí que nada te pasaría, cumpliré esa promesa.

—Está bien.

—Aleluya.

—Pero con una condición.

—Dilo rápido, las olas no tardan.

—Bésame.


	5. Capítulo Cuatro: "Amor a primera vista."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis saca a Harry del agua antes de que la ola llegue. En medio de la lluvia Harry escapa para ver a Louis.

La ola estaba por llegar, teníamos que salir de allí inmediatamente.

—Después lo haré —dije rápidamente, cargando a Harry en mis brazos hasta la orilla.

Llegamos a la orilla antes que la ola, Gemma y Lottie fueron arrastradas por esta, riendo por ello.

Harry se bajó de mis brazos y fue corriendo hacía su madre por una toalla.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos, está por llover —dijo la madre de Harry observando el cielo que comenzaba a nublarse.

—Si, parece que va a llover. Vámonos, es tarde. Son la 6.30 p.m.—exclamó mi madre mirando el reloj en su muñeca.

—Chicas, vengan aquí, ya nos vamos —gritó Anne.

Gemma y Lottie tomaron una toalla y se dirigieron corriendo a la casa. Harry y Anne se fueron detrás de ellas.

Mi madre y yo fuimos a nuestra casa, ella se fue a la cocina, tenía que cocinar algo de cenar. Yo, fui al baño a darme una ducha, mi madre se enojaría si llenara la casa de arena. Al terminar de ducharme, tomé una toalla y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Me vestí con unos pijamas grises.Elegí una de mis películas favoritas y la coloque en el DVD.  
Mi madre después de un rato cocinando, llevó a mi habitación la cena en una bandeja. Dos hamburguesas con jamón y queso con papas fritas. Seguí mirando la película mientras comía sentado en mi cama.

Terminé de comer y me acosté en la cama, probablemente me dormiría en cualquier momento.

 

Narra Harry:

Terminamos de cenar. Mi madre, Gemma y la hermana de Louis me dejaron solo en el oscuro comedor, mientras todos ellos estaban en sus habitaciones.

En pocos minutos omenzó a llover fuertemente, había rayos, algo que me aterra desde pequeño, además de mi recuerdo malo. Asustado, subí las escaleras y me dirigí al cuarto de mi madre. La desperté para que me tranquilizara pero solo dijo "Son sólo rayos, no te harán nada".

Mi hermana estaba dormida entre los brazos de su amiga, se habían quedado viendo televisión hasta quedar dormidas.

Me acerque a una pequeña ventana y observé la casa vecina. La ventana de Louis estaba abierta, y él se encontraba despierto. Lo más raro: debajo había una escalera amurada a la pared. ¡Excelente!

Busqué una mochila y guardé algunas de mis cosas, tomé un paraguas, las botas de lluvia de Gemma y salí por la puerta en total silencio.

Abrí el paraguas lentamente para que no saliera volando, bajé las largas escaleras escalón por escalón.

Al tocar el arena, fui dando cuidadosos saltitos para no caerme. Había mucha arena mojada por lo que era difícil caminar. Por cada paso que daba mi corazón latía cada vez más fuerte por el miedo y porque le iba a pedir nuevamente a Louis un beso.

La escalera estaba amurada exactamente por debajo de la ventana de Louis, sería fácil entrar. Dejé el paraguas en el suelo y coloqué mi mano en un escalón. Trepé las escaleras cuidadosamente tratando de no mirar hacia abajo; le tenía miedo a las alturas también. Llegué a la ventana, Louis estaba mirándome asustado pero me ayudó a entrar.

(...)

En la ventana de mi cuarto se encontraba un niño completamente mojado pidiendo entrar, era Harry.

Lo ayudé a entrar sin preguntar qué hacía en medio de una tormenta caminando por la playa. Estaba temblando a consecuencia del agua fría de la lluvia, llevaba una pequeña mochila amarilla en su espalda.

Tomé de su pequeña manito y lo llevé al baño, le entregué una toalla y unos pijamas celestes.

Fui hasta mi habitación a esperar a que saliera del baño. Me acosté a pensar lo que Harry me pidió ¿Debía aceptar? ¿Se enojaría conmigo al no hacerlo? No lo sabía con certeza. No podía saber si hacerlo o no, pero no estaba seguro del sí.

Harry entró a la habitación y se acostó al lado mío observando el techo callado. Mis pijamas le quedaban gigantescos.

—¿Qué haces aquí Harry? —pregunté mirándolo disimuladamente.—Son las 12 a.m.

—Los rayos me dan miedo.—Respondió avergonzado escondiéndose entre las sábanas.

—Pero, ¿por qué viniste conmigo? —dije mirándolo confundido.

—Mi familia está durmiendo y... me tienes que dar lo que te dije hoy —contestó jugando con sus pies avergonzado.

—¿Y que era?—pregunté apoyándome con mi codo en la cama, mirando a Harry a los ojos.

—E-el b-beso —tartamudeó nervioso.

—Oh, eso era. No gastes tu primer beso conmigo, gástalo con una niña.

—Pero, no me gustan las niñas.

—Oh, lo siento debí suponerlo.—dije apenado.—¿Estás seguro de que quieres desperdiciar tu primer beso conmigo? Apenas nos conocemos.

—Entonces conozcámonos ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—12 ¿y tú?

—11 ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? El mío es el primero de febrero.

—24 de diciembre.—Ambos nos quedamos callados hasta que Harry decidió hablar.

—¿Cuál es tu gusto favorito de helado?—preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro, debió acordarse de su gusto de helado favorito.

—Harry con chocolate —contesté en modo de brom, pero Harry no comprendió que era un chiste gracias a su expresión era de asombro y confusión.

—¿H-Harry con c-chocolate?—preguntó tartamudeando con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

—Solo bromeaba —respondí entre carcajadas, las cuales contagiaron al pequeño. Él no paraba de reír, su risa era agradable. Daba ganas de escucharla siempre.

Dejó de reír, quería seguir escuchando su risa. Me abalancé sobre él y comencé una guerra de cosquillas. Empecé por el estómago, luego por las axilas, los pies, y por último el cuello. Su risa era muy bonita. Cuando detuve las cosquillas, posé mis ojos sobre los de Harry. Nunca me había dado cuenta de su color de ojos, era un precioso verde esmeralda, no cualquier verde. Harry se sonrojó, sus mejillas parecían dos fresas. Comenzó a observar mis labios, yo sin comprender que pensaba hacer.

Empezó a acariciar mis mejillas delicadamente, como si fueran lo más frágil del mundo. En definitiva su timidez se esfumó, dejando al Harry ¿seductor? No sabía bien, pero parecía así ser. Posó su mano sobre mi espalda, y empezó a acariciarla con lentitud, moviendo su mano de arriba hacia abajo. Su mano comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a mi trasero, ahí se detuvo y empezó a darme pequeñas palmaditas allí. Me asusté por su actitud y lo que pensé que podía suceder. Me bajé de encima suyo y me encerré en el armario para que no me viera sonrojado como un estúpido.

Escuché un golpe seguido de otro en la puerta, era más que obvio que se trataba de él.

—Lou, ¿estás enojado conmigo?—preguntó con un toque de inocencia.

—No lo estoy —susurré mirando mis pies.

—¿Entonces por qué te encerraste?

—Me asustó tu actitud —contestó y con su voz noté que lloraría.

—No hice nada malo, solo pensé que...

—¿Qué pensaste?—exclamé sollozando.

—Pensé que te iba a gustar si actuaba así —abrí un poco la puerta y me asomé, Harry estaba tirado en el suelo a punto de llorar.

—No tienes que actuar así para gustarme, tienes que ser tú —sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

—¿Entonces por qué no te gusto? —preguntó mirando mis ojos.

—Me gustas, pero... apenas te conozco.

—Yo solo quería ser cariñoso contigo, como lo era mi papi con mi mami.

—Si, pero me asusté. Yo te amo, pero no te conozco.

—Amor a primera vista.

—¿Qué dices?


End file.
